


если будет собака

by Kotyatin



Series: Church AU - Reed900 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Love, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Dogs, Experimental Style, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kid Connor, Kid Fic, Kid RK900, Religion, Religious Guilt, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: конни очень умный.но если он не перестанет, то точно попадет в ад.или, что хуже, будет наказан. или вообще уйдет. и ричи останется один.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Church AU - Reed900 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346
Kudos: 1





	1. если будет собака

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> задумывалось как небольшая предыстория к моему фику halo, действие которого происходит в Church AU. конни и ричи - братья-сироты, воспитывающиеся в строго религиозной среде. и они очень хотят собаку.  
> больше про ричи почитать тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346

им восемь лет и одиннадцать месяцев, когда коннор ведет его в библиотеку  
состоящую, правда, всего из трех стеллажей  
ричи не нравится, никогда не нравилось делать что-то втайне от взрослых, ночью, когда они должны уже сладко спать в теплых постелях  
страшно подумать, что будет, если их снова застанут нарушающими все правила на свете  
конни всегда берет вину на себя, но разве от этого легче  
конни знает, как нравится ричи это место  
нравятся загадочные названия на корешках книг, тисненые уже затершимся золотом  
нравится старый проигрыватель, на котором показывают обычно обучающие мультики и записи с их выступлений.  
и красивые фарфоровые статуэтки, пускай пылящиеся на полке, бело-розовые чудеса: котята в корзинке и маленькая птичка.  
их нельзя трогать, и ричи никогда бы не посмел коснуться, как бы ни хотел  
"вдруг разобьётся," шепчет, парализуя, страх  
и неизвестно еще, которая картинка ужаснее - осколочки кошачьих мордочек или то, как на них с конни кричат.  
"зачем мы здесь?", спрашивает ричи предательски громким шепотом. "нельзя."  
"иногда можно," пожимает плечами конни и включает настольную лампу. "если очень хочется."  
"нельзя," повторяет ричи неуверенно.  
"но мы же хотели эту книжку посмотреть."  
брат усаживается прямо в кресло мисс лайонс, достаточно большое, чтобы они уместились в нем вдвоем. раскрывает большую книгу и пролистывает скучное оглавление. лицо коннора, все усыпанное родинками, расплывается в довольной улыбке впервые за долгий-долгий день.  
картинки пушистых и не очень собак, заплясавшие по страничкам, слишком притягательны, и ричи, конечно, не может устоять. так хочется провести пальчиками по каждой иллюстрации. и он, наконец-то, может.  
эта книжка не рассказывает замечательных историй, но для них даже несколько строчек сухого профессионального текста - бесценны.  
братья ведут пальцем от циферки под каждой картинкой к столбику с соответствующим описанием.  
множество пород и как за ними ухаживать. спаниель - активная, игривая собака, идеальный компаньон и друг детей. ричи делает пометку в уме.  
доберман - статное, сильное, серьезное животное с добрым и верным сердцем. конни грустно вздыхает, переворачивая страницу.  
им нельзя.  
вдруг кто заметит свет, и нужно спать, но картинки, и собаки, лампа светит тускло и так маняще, а еще можно включить кассету с мультиком, где прекрасный принц спасает принцессу из башни. они уезжают далеко-далеко и вольны делать что угодно, читать какие угодно книжки, целовать друг друга и есть мороженое каждый день. ричи думает, как это, должно быть, приятно.  
можно нарисовать много картинок, ведь здесь так много бумаги, никто не заметит, что пропала еще пара листочков.  
но брату лучше не рассказывать, что хочется, ведь обязательно украдет еще фломастеры, и ему очень сильно влетит.  
конни попадет в ад.  
это такое место, где грешники мучаются вечно, а черти их истязают, и еще говорят, что невозможно представить эти страдания, что бы ты ни представил, это не так страшно как на самом деле.  
эту историю- неисторию им рассказали, когда они были еще совсем маленькие и очень сильно провинились. ричи это довело до слез, и он целый месяц молился ночами, чтобы бог простил его.  
а коннор говорит, это всего лишь история, ведь откуда сестра мари виктория знает про это, и вообще ему снились и не такие сны, и что.  
он говорит, что эти рассказы прямо как страшилки про чупакабру или лесного духа  
и почему его сказали не бояться, когда пошли в поход с классом, потому что никакого духа нет  
а если духа нет то почему тогда ад есть?  
и что в библии например не говорится, что нельзя есть маршмэллоу на завтрак, потому что во времена бога маршмэллоу не придумали. тогда зачем говорят что это главная книга. если в ней много про что нет.  
конни очень умный и храбрый.  
но если он не перестанет, то точно попадет в ад.  
или, что хуже, будет наказан. или вообще уйдет. и ричи останется один.  
"а это сен-бер-нар," читает по слогам брат. "их всегда рисуют с этими бочонками на шее. это чтобы ты не замерз пока он тебя спасает."  
"а если ты не можешь открыть?"  
"не знаю. наверное, умрешь," говорит коннор, и тотчас же добавляет, "но это давно было. сейчас такие бочонки наверное не нужны."  
"а как же тогда..."  
"никак, потому что у всех кто теряется в снегу уже есть телефоны," уверенно заявляет коннор. "а собаки сейчас как лошади. только для любви."  
"а нам заведут такую?"  
"конечно. здесь написано они жили в монастырях. и спасали людей. так что это не просто собака. это очень полезная собака и мы будем по очереди гулять или вместе. и остальным тоже можно будет играть но назовем его мы."  
"хорошо..."  
"не спи, ричи."  
"не буду..."  
ричи представляет, как напишет однажды в своем тайном дневнике крупными буквами "у нас есть собака" и много раз подчеркнет и наклеит вокруг блестящих бабочек  
и как будет гладить мягкую шелковистую шерсть, зарываясь в нее пальцами. как будет кормить ее собачьим печеньем и лечить ей лапу.  
и собака, она ведь лучше любой, даже самой любимой, игрушки. у нее мокрый нос, блестящие глаза умные, она умеет любить  
и будет любить их очень сильно.  
ричи даже перестанет рисовать кошек у себя в тетради, только пусть будет собака, их собака, чтобы вместе гулять, все делать вместе. пусть будет собака.  
если будет собака, если будет лизать им щеки, коннор никуда не уйдет.


	2. вставай, засоня

часы на экране телефона показали ровно 0 часов 00 минут. коннор, безуспешно пытаясь подавить нарастающую панику, подождал еще три минуты, чтобы быть уверенным, что полночь точно наступила. он то и дело включал и выключал экран, бездумно рассматривая царапины на стекле, а затем вздохнул так тяжело, как никогда раньше.  
сумки были собраны заранее, да и не было там ничего особенного, даже зубную щетку можно было бы купить на ближайшей заправке. билет на автобус жег карман.  
а ричи спал, так крепко, что не слышал сборов и не заметил включенной лампы, лицом к стене, свернувшись уютным котом. коннор, сколько бы ни обвиняли его в бессердечности, сейчас только отвращение к себе чувствовал. но выхода другого не было.  
ричи слабо поморщился во сне и вздохнул. трогать его было нельзя, иначе сердце у обоих выпрыгнет из груди, да и перебудят всех.  
"ричи," позвал коннор. "вставай, засоня."  
"еще темно," пробормотал ричард. и добавил как-то совершенно мило, "отстань."  
наверное, брат рассмеялся так неестественно грустно, что это не могло не разбудить ричи. он моргнул несколько раз, медленно сел на постели, обвел взглядом заправленную кровать коннора, сумку, вычищенный прикроватный ящик.  
"ты одетый," зачем-то произнес он и кивнул на футболку брата.  
"полночь уже."  
"ты старше на полчаса. и не в полночь мы родились, наверное, это было бы как-то даже..."  
"с днем рождения, ричи."  
ричард нахмурился. и снова перевел взгляд на сумки.  
"ты же не всерьез, правда?"  
коннор долго думал оставить записку. уйти, не попрощавшись. исчезнуть, написав на школьной доске едкое "пошли вы все", но остановился на этом. пусть ему было пять минут как восемнадцать, а внутри еще клокотал бунт, брата без объяснений он оставить не мог.  
"я тебя заберу, как только устроюсь, обещаю."  
"я ничего не умею делать," запротестовал ричи.  
"а я что, умею по-твоему?"  
"ты это ты."  
коннор усмехнулся. он, на самом деле, уже был готов и слезы вытирать, и аргументы на уговоры остаться подготовил. но ричард будто смирился. или в самом деле понимал, что никак иначе нельзя, что коннору тут оставаться, даже ради брата, хуже любой пытки. ричард только кивнул. в глазах у него блестели слезы.  
"у тебя там будет собака?"  
"у нас будет."  
"хорошо."  
"я позвоню из автобуса. и как доеду. и как устроюсь. я тебе буду каждый час звонить, у тебя телефон взорвется."  
но ричард покачал головой. ему слышать это все было так же невыносимо, как коннору - говорить. но он брату верил. кому еще он мог верить.  
они нечасто теперь обнимались, гораздо реже, чем маленькими, так что сейчас объятие казалось неловким и болезненным, будто не жест огромной любви, а колкого отчаяния.  
"с днем рождения, конни," выдохнул ричи  
и коннор ушел.  
и ричард, как ни старался, не смог не проплакать всю ночь, тихо-тихо и оттого так больно. наутро он не отвечал ни на какие вопросы, не морщился на крик или тычки. он был до страшного спокоен, будто все внутри не перекраивало себя для жизни без брата.  
коннор в самом деле звонил каждую ночь, и ричи радовался, что все у него потихоньку налаживается. слушал про первую работу и первую квартирку, про хлою. брат все настойчивее звал к себе, а ричарда все сильнее терзало чувство, что там он будет мертвым грузом и только.  
коннор не понимал, конечно. такой и была их первая и последняя ссора, и сделала им обоим так больно, что они поклялись, что больше - никогда.  
но коннор не понимал еще то, что там он ричи возненавидит, ведь уже отвык делить комнату и быть лучшими друзьями.  
а ричарду все равно придется вернуться сюда, в единственное место, которое ричи знает, с позором, потому что не справился с жизнью. нет, не такой он храбрый. коннор уже такой счастливый, а ричи... ричи не уверен, что для него счастье возможно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> больше про ричи почитать тут: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346


End file.
